Allergic rhinitis, sinusitis, and epistaxis, as well as common irritations, can each be induced by any one of smoke, chemicals, pollens, mold or dust mites. Pollens cause the release of serine proteases such as tryptase and chymase and the activation of IgE which causes the degranulation of mast cells so as to initiate the acute inflammatory cycle. Mast cells release histamines release factors. Through a number of mechanisms the results can be itchy nose, rhinorrhea and itchy and watery eyes. Inflammation by smoke or chemicals can cause the release of arachadonic acid as well as leukotriene B4. Dust mites are known to increase the amount of eosinophiles in asthma patients. Steroids such as triamcinolone acetonide have been commonly used to treat the symptoms. However, there are problems associated with prolonged use of steroids. More particularly, steroid use by children has been discouraged because nasal sprays will cause swallowing by children so that side effects may result. The use of anti-histamines does not solve the inflammation resulting from mast cell degranulation and cannot be used over prolonged periods.
Trypsin which is released by mast cells triggers the release of proteinase activating factors (PARS) especially PAR-2 which has a role in inflammation and inducing arachadonic acid release. Cromolyn inhibits the activation of PAR-2 and aids in the prevention of the degranulation of mast cells.
Since any different number of factors are involved in causing nasal irritations and inflammations, it would be preferable to have a method of treatment which can reduce the allergens or irritants in the nasal passageways that can be used over long periods of time as well as treat any inflammations that can be used by children as well as adults.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,363 to Mantelle et al discloses a bioadhesive for treating mucos membranes including nasal micosa membranes with cromolyn and bromide salts. However, hypertonic solutions are considered to be preferable as presently claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,680 to Rudy discloses a gel composition containing magnesium and calcium cations for use in mucosal or cutaneons surfaces for enhancing white blood cells which included dextrose and dextran which has a viscosity of 2.5 centipoise and with carboxymethyl cellulose so that the viscosity is 3.5 centipoise, a hypertonic solution is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,163 discloses a composition for treating dermatological conditions with a zinc component and myrrh which are used in combination with fruit extracts. No mention is mentioned with regard to nasal inflammations or the use of inorganic bromide salts.
Anderson et al in the article entitled, “Hypertonic saline increases secretory and exudative responses of human nasal airways in vivo”, Eur. Resp. Journal, 21(2) 308-12, February 2003 discloses that hypertonic saline irrigation solutions such as Ringer's lactate are effective but have pro-inflammatory properties that induces mucus and causes hypersecretion.